Life's Purpose
by JenCarpeDiem
Summary: Maria fic, deals with attempted suicide.
1. Maria's House

Title: Life's Purpose

Author: JenCarpeDiem14@aol.com

Disclaimer: Not Mine. If Michael and Maria belonged to me.. well I wouldn't have time to write this fic ;-)

Rating: R for attempted suicide.

Summary: Michael left Maria, but he's not willing to let her go.. she is.

Notes: I wrote this in my super depressed stage.

Maria sat up on her bed, she could feel him, his eyes on her. Slowly she looked at the window, sure 

enough he was standing there looking at her. She got up and opened her window, she just watched 

him. He turned and walked away. 

"Michael." Tears fell down her cheeks, why didn't anyone want to stay with her? 

First her father left and then Michael, the two most important men in her life. But this one wouldn't let her try to get over the pain, and every time she saw him another part of her soul fell away. 

She closed the window and turned looking at her mirror. 

Was that her? The reflection looked so different, her eyes had large purple bags underneath them and her skin was pale. It had hurt so much when Michael had rejected her, all she wanted was for the pain to go, she wanted that more then anything. 

Walking towards her bathroom she noticed her swiss army knife sitting on her dressing table, she stopped and studied it for a few seconds. 

Making up her mind she walked towards it opening it so that the blade was exposed, he was back again, she could feel his eyes on her back, she turned so that he could see the blade.

His eyes widened when he saw the blade near her wrist and he struggled to open the window, unable because she had locked it. He watched with wide eyes as she pressed the blade onto the soft flesh of her wrist and ran it across her pale skin. Michael forced the window open, just as the red liquid oozed out of the cut and over the blade as if it had been released from it's prison inside her. 

Michael ran across the room grabbing her arm and placing his hand over the gash on her wrist, silently willing his powers to work for once whilst begging whatever god would listen to let Maria live. 

Oh god how could he have driven her to this? Why didn't he see earlier how much he had hurt her? 

The cut closed, but Maria having lost too much blood was unconscious. Michael picked her up and carried her out of the window and ran with her to the hospital, finally realising that he couldn't live without Maria, she was his life, she was his life's purpose….


	2. The Hospital

She was cold. That was the first thing she knew. 

Slowly she woke up and realised that she was in a bed. *how did I get here?* the last thing she remembered was seeing Michael then the knife then... *oh* she remembered cutting her wrists and falling unconscious.

"Maria?" Liz's voice said as Liz's face moved into view. "God Maria! We were so worried!" Liz hugged her friend and called in the nurse. After the nurse had checked Maria's pulse was strong and steady and that Maria was okay she left the two girls to talk. 

"Maria... why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you, I'm going to help you." Maria looked at her wrists and was surprised to see no marks.

"Michael healed them, then he brought you here."

"Michael?"

"Yeah he's outside I'm gonna call him in."

"Liz! No!"

"Maria I'm calling him in. You two need to talk and here you can't run away from him."

Liz got up and opened the door saying "Michael she's awake come in and talk to her. Now."

Michael walked in slowly and waited for Liz to leave before closing the door. He stood staring at Maria for about a minute before he sat down on the chair and decided to talk. 

"Did you do it because of what I did?" Maria didn't know what to say so she 

opted for honesty. 

"Yes... I did. You hurt me in more ways then you can imagine and you wouldn't let me get over you. You were always outside my window every night you were just watching me but that hurt enough. And then I saw the knife and I decided that wherever I went, Heaven or Hell it's gotta be better then here. And you know the rest."

Michael looked like he was about to burst out crying. 

"I'm so sorry Maria. I love you and that scared me, I couldn't leave you but I wanted to.. Every night I found myself outside your window I didn't plan to end up there I just always did."

"You don't love me. If you did then you wouldn't have hurt me like that." She sighed deeply. "You don't love me" She emphasized each word. "So just walk out that door and never come back."

Michael stared at Maria, silently pleading with her to let him stay, to take him back, even after all he did "Maria" he whispered. Maria just looked at him, her eyes stone cold. "Leave, Michael." 

He stood slowly, hoping she would change her mind, that she would tell him that she loved him and would let him stay. But she didn't. she just watched him walk towards the door, stared at him emotionless when he turned back.

"I... Goodbye Maria" He walked out.


End file.
